Tears of Scarlet
by Squirreltail
Summary: [Chapter 9 Is Up] My name is Scarletpaw and all I ever wanted was for him to notice me. This is the story of my life as I go through being shunned, hurt, and hated. [InProgress]
1. Chapter 1

**Hihi! I know I'm starting_ another_ story. But this one I promise to continue instead of stop or delete like my other ones. I can just really relate to this one (if you know what I mean). And yeah... so here it is. And yes, I understand this first chapter is a little short, but they will get longer. And it is _very_ personified. But there still _all_ cats. JTLYK :) So please, enjoy!**

**_--Katie_**

* * *

My name is Scarletpaw. I'm a light brown she-cat with some blood red and gold in my pelt with jet black paws and ears. My eyes are a dark brown color, and they seem to stare right through people. I'm not pretty like my sister Angelpaw, or cute like my brother, Tinypaw. I'm just plain old me.

And this is my story...

-------

I hissed in annoyance. Yeah, sure. I liked him, and yeah he was really handsome. But I knew he didn't like me back, he couldn't! Not when my beautiful sister liked him.

I watched as my sister, Angelpaw, played with his tail and I thought I would be sick. He didn't really respond back but he must've been enjoying it. My flirty sister and all.

This scene was enough to make me puke. But I didn't, because if I did I might as well be all, "I just threw up! Look at me! I'm a freak!". And so I didn't.

Instead I lifted a black paw and batted at a pretty little butterfly, circling around my head.

And if I didn't mention who HE was yet, I guess I should tell you. HE is my crush, but my sister's too. HE most likely will be my sister's future mate. HE probably doesn't even know I exist. HE is who I will never forget about, even when HE and my sister are mates. HE is the one whose creamy, golden fur seems to shimmer and dance. HE is the one with the most handsome, luring, sky blue eyes. HE is Ghostpaw.

Sighing, I gave the butterfly one last batter with my black paws before I sat down and sighed (again) quietly to myself.

"Hey, Scarletpaw! Guess What?" called a cheery, bright voice. My sister. I know I thought I was going to barf before, but now it was turning into a struggle to keep it in. Yeah, so I hate my sister. She only likes to brag.

"Ghostpaw asked me to go hunting with him!" Angelpaw squeeled. Speaking of bragging...

'Good for you.' That's what I thought about saying. But then I thought, 'Or should I saw good for BOTH of you.' I pondered over that for a while before saying.

"Great."

Where did THAT come from? I laughed to myself.

"Now if I may be excused I'm going to go barf in my den," I hissed, standing up and walking around her. Her little smile was so... taunting. I just wanted to rake my claws across her pretty little face.

As I walked into the den and past Ghostpaw I could see a little smile on his face. He must've been excited about going hunting with my sister! Could this day get any worse. The answer is yes, it could.

As I passed him he didn't even acknowledge me. It's like he doesn't know I exist. Which is probably to true. So I tried to start a conversation.

"Was training good?" I asked with a little smile.

He just nodded. Omigod! He didn't even say yes! I sighed and gave up my attempt. I mean what was the point of falling all over yourself for a cat that didn't even answer your questions! I guess it was the fact that he was soooo... well, handsome.

I licked my paw and drew it over my ear. Grooming myself. My thoughts flittered back in my mind, I just wish he even knew who I was. Or how about my name! I just wanted to be noticed. But I wasn't going to change me to achieve it. Because if he doesn't like me the way I am, he doesn't like me at all.

* * *

**Ooooh, Scarletpaw likes Ghostpaw who doesn't even realize she's alive! What happens next? You'll have to wait 'til tomorrow. (Aren't you curious where I even got the idea from? Ya, that's kinda why you'll have to wait 'til tomorrow.) Call me evil :D Cuz I know I am. Well, actually I'm not. I just wanted to say that.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hihi! I _finally_ got around to updating this story. I know it took _forever_ but it's updated now. So, haha! Anways, I understand that I have grammar mistakes, spelling mistakes, and I really need to use an editing program. Bah! xD But I'm too lazy. So any mistakes are OK to point out, cuz I understand I make them. Anywaaaays! Time to answer my reviews! BTW, I was so shocked to see I got any :)**

_Mysterious Myracle - _**(huggles) Your so nice :) I never thought anyone would say that about this story. I'm not that good of a writer.**

_Ruastfru-of-MorningClan - _**Blah! I think I just butchered your name. ANYWAYS, thanks for the compliment. xD It was... wasn't it?**

_Cloudfire - _**Riiiight. I forgot that was something _I_ would say :D Well, thanks for pointing that out.**

_Frosttears - _**(sniffles) Wow, I'm touched. You look forward to me writing more? I really didn't think I'd ever expect that.**

NOTE TO EVERYONE

**This chappie is probably not as good as the last chappie D: I was so out of it when I wrote this. So expect some major grammar errors, spelling errors, and no basic plot whatsoever. Just a mesh up of sentences. BTW, did I spell sentences wrong?**

**_--Katie_**

* * *

A bright light beamed through the den, hitting me in the face. Hissing I scrambled quickly to my feet. Taking a quick glance around the den, I noticed that Angelpaw and Ghostpaw were... you guessed it! Missing. Well... tehcnically, hunting. But it's all the same. 

Shifting my weight slightly, I glanced over my shoulder to my brother Tinypaw. He's small black tom (hence his name) with large eyes and ears. Everybody thinks he's so adorable... In a way I guess he is. Kinda like a kitten.

I felt a light prod in my side and turned my head, wishfully. I knew it probably wouldn't be him and I was correct. It was Softpaw.

Sighing, I asked, "Yes?"

"Did you hear about Angelpaw and Ghostpaw yet? Ghostpaw admitted that he liked her and they went hunting!" squealed Softpaw. "Isn't that absolutely adorable! They're sooooo cute together!"

"Yeah," I hissed with a fake smile, "Absolutely adorable!"

"I know!" gushed Softpaw. "One day they'll have the cutest kittens! I mean Angelpaw is SO beautiful! And Ghostpaw is SO handsome! Don't you think?"

I narrowed my eyes and snapped, "Yeah." Yes, I understood that my sister Angelpaw was beautiful. After all she had golden-dark ginger fur that was long and silky. And her light amber eyes screamed I'm beautiful, but I seriously couldn't imagine her having kits with my crush. After all, he WAS my crush.

Flicking my black tipped ears, I spun around and stormed noisily to the fresh kill pile. As I was about to pick out a piece of prey I heard my mentor, Stoneclaw, yell at me.

"Not until you've hunted Scarletpaw!" Stoneclaw scolded, with a flick of his dark gray tail. I sighed in defeat and pranced out the clearing with my tail in the dust.

---------

I was about to pounce when I heard a rustle in the bushes. Whipping my head around I saw Ghostpaw stalking a rabbit. His hind paw's thumped against the ground noisily.

Great StarClan! He'd scare away my mouse as well as his rabbit! Even a kit couldn't hunt that noisily.

As I approached the mouse, I was about to pounce when thudding started. I hissed in annoyance as the mouse looked around and scampered away. I turned my head to see a panting Ghostpaw.

"Thanks!" I hissed, sarcastically.

He glanced my way and then turned away.

"Well aren't you going to say something!?" I spat, "You just cost me my prey and your rabbit! Don't you think you should get some hunting practice before you go... well... HUNTING?"

He looked down at the ground and scuttled his paws in embarresment. As he didn't respond, I hissed in frustration and stormed away with my tail leaving a trail of resentment.

"Sorry," Ghostpaw muttered to himself as I stalked away. Then he turned around and raced back to find Angelpaw.

I was so furious. How come he didn't say sorry? How come he didn't say ANYTHING? Could he not speak? These questions burned in my mind and the more I thought about it, the angrier I got.

---------

Hours (A/N: Yes, I understand they don't know what an hour is...) later, I returned to camp with a jaw-full of prey. I was so hungry and the scent of the prey wafting over me made my mouth water.

As I placed the remainder of the prey onto the pile, I carefully picked one up in my jaws and headed over to the apprentice's den to eat.

"Hi," whispered one of the apprentices, Stonepaw, sheepishly. Stonepaw had dark gray fur with white paws and nice deep green eyes.

"Hi," I nodded to him and sat down beside him to eat. He was really nice to me... no idea why, though.

"So... how was your hunting trip?" he asked, shifting his weight so our pelts brushed lightly.

I took a giant, ravenous bite out of my bird and mumbled, "Fine," through a mouthful of prey. I knew it hadn't been fine, but why get him worried about something. Stonepaw was just that way, kind and caring.

"Good... so tomorrow do you maybe want to go..." he broke off and scuttled his paws in great embarresment.

"Go where?" I asked, staring at him with big brown eyes.

"Nothing..." he whispered.

"Please?" I asked him. I was dying to know what he was going to ask. I'm just curious that way.

"Hunting," he finished. He got up and moved away muttering, "Just forget it."

I glanced at him in surprise. That was the last thing I expected. He asked ME to go hunting? No one had ever asked me that! Well, except my friends... Maybe he was my friend!

"Sure!" I meowed, calmly.

"Really?" he asked, incredulously. "You'll go?"

"Yeah, were friends right?" I meowed, flicking my tail back and forth.

"Yeah," he mumbled, his eyes returning to their dull state. "Friends."

* * *

**OOoooh! I got this contest idea! Whoever reviews first gets a... a... a cat in this story! Please make it an apprentice female that can be Scarletpaw's Best friend :)**

**Name: **_(insert apprentice name here)_

**Gender:**_ Female_

**Description:**_ Description here..._

**Personality: **_Personality here..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Hehe. Just a note to all: Since MOOsey apparently was the first to review... So Dapplepaw is Scarletpaw's best friend. Oooookay. With that said, I got so many cats (claps hands) So I will try to find a place in the story for all of them. Soooo here are the cats that WILL be featured in my story (but not in this chapter) Really sorry D: And BTW, the first part is in Stonepaw's POV. Then in Scarletpaw's POV. I decided to change it up a bit.**

**Mistpaw will be featured in this story as Mistrain (if that's okay) and she will mentor Dapplepaw.**

**Shadowpaw will be Shadowcrystal (I need some warriors D: So really sorry.) She will be Scarletpaw's mentor. Apparently the last chappie I had Scarletpaw's mentor as StoneCLAW. And her admirer as StonePAW. So, I'm deleting StoneCLAW (having to cats with a similar name is just weird).**

**Tidepaw will. Maybe he can be a tom... (there are lots of she-cats)... So, since she/he is not in this chapter, do I have permision to make Tidepaw a tom. So can he be a blue-silver tom with silver stripes and blue eyes? Please tell me before I write about him/her :D**

**And Birdpaw is the last cat I will name that will be in this chapter... So yeah :) She will stay the same (unlike the others) :( Sorry to those I changed. REALLY SORRY!**

**Now it's time to answer reviews!**

_The Awesomeness of Moosey - _**Thanks! And gratz, Dapplepaw is in this chapter :D**

_Shallowstar396 - _**Erm... Okaaayy... Review?**

_Stormshadow016 - _**Heh, thanks. And yeah, I suck at grammar and spelling... and basically English :) But yeah, Mistpaw is Mistrain if that's fine... And can she mentor Dapplepaw?**

_Mysterious Myracle - _**(smiles) Thanks:D BTW, I'm going to make Shadowpaw into Shadowcrystal... Is that fine? And can she mentor Scarletpaw?**

_Cinder Dreams - _**Thanks! That's really nice.**

_Frostfire15-Boldheart'sLoyalty - _**Your not to late to be in the story :) But maybe for Scarletpaw's best friend... Anywaaayyys. If you read the above text you know the part about me wanting to change Tidepaw's gender, lolz. Do I have permission? xD And yeah, I like short chappies apparently. I might consider though... JTLYK, I wrote this chapter before getting any request on longer chapters soo...**

_Arrow - _**I found a spot for her :) As a normal, unchanged, apprentice of... erm... what is this story's clan called?**

APPOLOGIES TO ALL

**Sorry if I changed your character in any way, there's always a reason for it. Sorry for my horrible grammar. Sorry for my bad spelling. Sorry for short chapters (Frostfire15 :D). Sorry for horribley long waiting time between chapters. Sorry for all the mistakes I've made. Sorry if your cat is never going to be seen. Sorry If I never responded to your review (I think I have done all though). Sorry if I did anything wrong. Sorry for everything.**

**_--Katie_**

* * *

**STONEPAW'S POV**

I lifted my deep green gaze around the clearing. Lifting a soft white paw, I prodded the brown she-cat next to me. Her blood red streak of fur looked like scars and her golden streaks made it look like the sun had entered her fur.

I sighed longingly as she grunted and blinked open her big brown eyes.

"Stonepaw?" Scarletpaw asked, stretching in the warm sun.

I looked down at my paws, embarresment flooding through my body. Why did I have to ask her to come hunting with me?

"You do remember we have to go hunting right?" I mumbled quickly. My white paws dragged through the dirt as I looked at her then dropped my gaze quickly.

"Oh... right..." Scarletpaw pondered for a second. Then she managed to stutter out, "Well... Dapplepaw kind of wanted my to go hunting with her and... Well, hunting with a tom is like saying you like him... And I don't like you... Were friends right? Soooo..."

"Oh, ok." I snapped, interrupting her struggles. My tail drooped as I turned around and hissed to myself.

"I'm really sorry!" she called after me. I couldn't help myself. I liked Scarletpaw, but she had just rejected me... I didn't know it hurt so badly.

Sighing softly to myself, I bundled up and closed my eyes to prevent anyone from seeing the tear that rolled down my cheek.

----------

**SCARLETPAW'S POV**

I felt bad for saying no to Stonepaw. He was really kind to me, and I did promise him yesterday. But I couldn't say no to Dapplepaw! She was my best friend!

I turned around slowly to see a smiling white she-cat with brown and black splotches.

"You okay, Scarletpaw?" she asked as soon as she saw my sad face.

I turned to her and nodded. Though I whispered, "Tell you later."

Dapplepaw nodded her head with a big smile on her face. "Okay," she meowed. "Let's go then!". Dapplepaw swiftly shot forward, her tail waving happily out behind her.

I followed more slowly, still feeling bad about what I said to Stonepaw. But I didn't know why he was taking it badly. I mean, it's not like he liked me, right? I can imagine if he liked me that would hurt... Because I know it would hurt ME if Ghostpaw said something like that to me. But Stonepaw didn't like me... did he?

Dapplepaw was way ahead of me as I trudged slowly behind. Suddenly, I saw her skid to a halt, her amber eyes widened in disbelief. I started running wondering what was wrong.

Then I froze. For huddled together were Ghostpaw and Angelpaw. Dapplepaw was the only one who knew I liked Ghostpaw. But seeing them together made me want to cry.

"Sorry," mouthed Dapplepaw with a sympathetic look on her face. She touched her tail lightly to my mouth to keep me from yowling.

Angelpaw sat quietly, nuzzling Ghostpaw, and she was purring loudly. I knew my sister liked him, but this was too much, too fast! A quiet look of horror crossed my best friends face as Ghostpaw started speaking.

The look of horror on Dapplepaw's face was quickly followed by me about to strangle Ghostpaw and Anglepaw and let them rot in HellClan (A/N: I made HellClan up :D Sorta like StarClan) forever.

It wasn't really seeing them together that made me want to cry. It was the three words that emerged from Ghostpaw's mouth that hit me hard.

"I love you."

* * *

**Ugh... I know that this chapter was really rushed. Did I mention "Sorry for all the rushed chapters?" in my apologies? If I didn't I'll say it now. Sorry for all the rushed chapters. And yeah, there IS a reason I wanted Ghostpaw to tell Anglepaw I love you, this soon in the chapter. NOTE TO PEOPLE: I really wanted him to say I really like you. And that is what he meant. But... Yeah, it's not what came out. He'll correct himself later though xD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi, again! I would like to make somethings clear first. I _totally _respect the opinions of my reviewers, so please don't think I don't. So in honor I made this chapter a tad bit longer (so, it's not ultra long like it should be, and could be next chappie) but I just wanted to make it a little bit longer. With that said, my main focus this chapter was _not_ the leangth, but instead it was my grammar and spelling. My grammar probably still sucks, but I used a spell check program to make it easier on your innocent little eyes. (lolz). Kay, now that that is _also _said, I would like to mention how I'm am _UBER_ happy to have so many reviews (to me it's like... ALOT, even if it's just 25) So, I will now respond to all reviews.**

_Crystalized Chaos - _**Thanks!**

_Mysterious Myracle - _**OMG, I'm really touched! That would be awesome! (sniffles) I'm touched(must i say it again?). (tacklehuggles) Thank you, thank you, thank you! xD (hands over a piece of chocolate kisses) You deserve it:)**

_The Awesomeness of Moosey - _**Yeah, I'm starting to really enjoy Dapplepaw to. In fact, I wrote this whole chappie in her POV:D**

_Frostfire15-Boldheart's Loyalty - _**Thankies for permission! And Tidepaw's in this chapter:) Yay for Tidepaw!**

_Stormshadow016 - _**Not exaclty how it will go down... I'm not _that_ predictable xD. Though I usually am. And no offense taken. I have taken (some) of your advice and used a spell check program. Hehe, less spelling errors now. Though I might accidentally spell Angelpaw - Anglepaw. D: I didn't realize I was doing that 'til I went back and read some chappies.**

_Cinder Dreams - _**You and Frosty (frostfire15) want longer chappies. And I _will_ make them longer. This one is in fact a (little) bit longer. x3**

_Shallowstar396 - _**Thankies! (hugs and kisses) That's a nice review. xD Thanks again!**

_Cloudfire - _**Yeah, I feel bad for him too D:**

_Bdrrrrr33 - _**Really? I really don't think this story is THAT great. I'm such a bad writer D: But if you like it, then thanks a bunch (gives you a piece of chocolate, too)**

_Arrow - _**I understand that urge sometimes xD That's why I end up with so many unused stories :D Anywaaays. Birdpaw will hopefully be in the next chapter.**

_Heather's Loyalty - _**Thanks!**

_sabrina AKA CRYFALL - _**I might use Moontear... Dunno yet xD**

NOTE TO ALL

**Mistrain and Shadowcrystal will be in the next chapter. It takes a while to introduce them all ya know :) But hopefully Birdpaw will be too.**

**_--Katie_**

* * *

**DAPPLEPAW'S POV**

"I love you."

Those words made me freeze. I didn't need to actually love some cat to experience hurt that I would go through if someone said those words to not me, but somebody else.

I could feel Scarletpaw tense up next to me. Shooting another sympathetic glance in her direction, I scuttled my dappled black paw in the dirt. I didn't even need to see my own face to know how large my amber eyes had gotten. It was definitely NOT natural.

"Piece of fox dung!" I heard Scarletpaw spat in a hissing, spiteful way.

Unfortunately, my tail was still over her mouth and she was so angry that she bit it. I almost yowled at the top of my lungs as her teeth made target with my tail.

"OW!" I whisper-yelled, licking my tail vigorously. We were hiding, right? So no making sounds. I continued to wash my tail, when suddenly I heard a twig snap. I looked up to find Scarletpaw standing on a broken stick.

We both cringed at the same time and started creeping away, but not before somebody saw us. I prayed to StarClan it wasn't Angelpaw or Ghostpaw.

"What are you guys doing?" asked a deep (not exactly deep, but deeper than a she-cats) voice.

Shooting a half-glance behind my shoulder, I noticed the clan prankster (A/N: I understand they don't know what a prankster is... but what else was I supposed to call him? The Clan Joker?), Tidepaw, staring curiously at us.

I sighed with relief. It was only Tidepaw.

"Were, uh... hunting!" Scarletpaw muttered. She hated lying, but it wasn't exactly a lie, right? We WERE going to hunt.

"Oh," replied Tidepaw, "For a second there I thought you were listening to Ghostpaw and Angelpaw get all cuddly."

"Uh, no... We weren't... right, Scarletpaw?" I meowed, not daring to look up from the ground. I poked Scarletpaw so hard that she almost tipped over.

She shot me a hard glare, then answered. "Um, right..." she mumbled in a hissing kind of way. She glared at me again before dropping her gaze to the forest floor.

"So... where's you prey? I can help you guys take it back... I have nothing else to do!" Tidepaw meowed with a little smile. It was almost as if he knew we were lying.

"Erm... No, we don't need help," Scarletpaw meowed; she flicked her tail back and forth nervously.

"But I WANT to help," insisted Tidepaw. His cocky grin still plastered on his face.

"And we don't WANT you to!" I hissed, stomping my paw on the ground.

Tidepaw narrowed his blue eyes. "You guys are lying aren't you?" he asked slowly, his eyes still narrowed in suspicion.

"Of course not!" I yowled, "Why would we?"

Tidepaw shrugged and I could tell he didn't believe us. But what was there to hide? That Scarletpaw liked Ghostpaw?

"Tidepaw, you can leave us now!" Scarletpaw commanded. It was the first time I'd ever heard her command some one before. She must've been really hurt about the Ghostpaw incident.

Tidepaw shot a glance at me as if saying, 'When did she get bossy?' I just shrugged my shoulders. What else would I say?

"Fine," he grumbled, flicking his silver-blue tail in annoyance. He stretched in the sun, and I quietly admired his smooth muscles and the way his pelt floated around him.

"Bye," I whispered quietly, still in a trance.

He shot me a big smile before dashing away through a thick cluster of bushes. I looked at Scarletpaw and I could see in her eyes that she was hurt.

"You okay?" I asked softly, sitting down beside her.

"Not really," mumbled Scarletpaw, her dark brown eyes glistened with tears.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, grooming her. Best friends share tongues to, right? "One day, he'll see what he's missing," I muttered.

"But what IS he missing? Me? I'm not that special," she hissed, "If he leaves Angelpaw, then he'll be missing her too! And any cat would rather have Angelpaw than me..."

"Not Stonepaw," I muttered in a barely audible voice. I knew Stonepaw liked Scarletpaw, just by the way he looked at her and cared for her. I was surprised she didn't even give him the time of day to state his feelings.

"What?" she asked, not hearing my answer.

"Nothing," I meowed, flicking my tail to dismiss the question.

"Okay," muttered Scarletpaw, "I wish that just once want Ghostpaw would say, I love you, to me." Scarletpaw raised her eyes to the sky and noticed the sun. Behind it the stars were still there, they just didn't twinkle like they did at night.

But what she didn't see, was the shooting star that flashed over her head...

Her wish had been made. But would it be granted?

* * *

**Okay. I seriously need warriors. Please have some toms in there too, no matter how tempting a she-cat can be to make. And If you want to make a she-cat, please make a tom too. And out of all the cats I recieve, I will choose one for the deputy and one for the medicince cat, and of course on for the leader position.**

**Anyways, sorry for the shooting star freakiness. I just had to think of something. :)**


	5. Cats

**Okay, since most of my reviewers weren't asking questions/flaming/complimenting/etc. I've decided not to answer reviews this time D: Sorry to all those who enjoy that. And I'm not writing a chapter today (you all keep asking for longer, so I'm going to make them longer) So expect to see one on Friday though. Anywaaaaays, what I _have_ put together is a little Clan Cats thingy. I hope you see your cat! (It took me FOREVER to decide who I wanted, I tried to include _at least_ one cat from everybody. So if I missed you _please_ let me know, and I'll try to add you in somewhere)**

**BTW, Dreamleaf WAS going to be the med cat. But after reading ALL the reviews. I changed it. Sorry to Dreamleaf's creator D:**

* * *

**LEADER**

_Risingstar_ - ginger tom with silver eyes and a powerful spirit

**DEPUTY**

_Goldenstorm_ - big, long-haired golden brown tabby tom with a white paw and light amber eyes

**MEDICINE CAT**

_Snowfall_ - white all over, darker gray on all paws and face; on the shy side, but demanding and rough when she needs to be, hates to fight but will when she has to

**apprentice, Sleetpaw**

**SENIOR WARRIORS**

_Shadowcrystal_ - slender black she-cat with a front white paw and rainbow colored eyes

**apprentice, Scarletpaw**

_Lightningstrike_ - yellowy amber eyes, swift, gray pelt; is a tom

**apprentice, Ghostpaw**

_Couragestream -_ pure white she-cat with dark blue/gray eyes; very wise and always know exactly what do do and say in tought situations

_Mistrain _- small, light silver she-cat with darker stripes and blue-tinged pelt with flashing golden eyes

**apprentice, Dapplepaw**

**WARRIORS**

_Stormshadow _- a dark gray tabby tom with handsome green eyes; he is kind, loyal, and strong and he will do anything to protect his clan

**apprentice, Stonepaw**

_Crimsonrobin_ - dark, dark red tom with a blaze of white down his muzzle; he has a short temper and likes to take athority

_Foxheart _- nimble dark ginger tom with black-tipped tail, narrow muzzle, and dark blue eyes; young warrior- very sly, cunning, and enemy of Scarletpaw

**apprentice, Angelpaw**

_Willowpool_ - pale gray and black she-cat; quiet and is very hard to get a full conversation out of her

_Dawnblood_ - light golden ginger tom with dark crimson streaks and emerald eyes

_Smoketail _- Smokey grey tom ice blue eyes; loyal, friendly, yet stuborn and comanding

**apprentice, Softpaw**

_Meltfrost _- long blue, gray, and white pelted tom with green eyes; quiet and caring

**apprentice, Tidepaw**

_Bearscar-_ a dark brown tom with yellow eyes and deep red scar across his left eye; particulaly hostile and only shows a smile on a rare ocasion

_Scatfoot_ - black tom with a white muzzle; very jumpy and careful, brother of Couragestream

_Arcanefrost _- white she-cat with black stripes and unusual violet and blue eyes

Graywolf - grayish brown she-cat with amber eyes

**apprentice, Birdpaw**

_Dreamleaf_ - small nimble silver she-cat with two white feet and amber eyes; kind and caring, always looking out for kits

_Quietstorm _- small, tortieshelled she-cat with amber eyes; quite cautious, has a way of sneaking up on other cats and startling them. She enjoys it, no matter how vehemently she denies it

**apprentice, Drizzlepaw**

_Snowclouds_ - long, white furred she-cat with green eyes; carefree, very good with kits

_Rockpelt_ - big, grey tom with white feet and blue eyes; he's a gentle giant, with a heart of gold

**APPRENTICES**

_Scarletpaw_ - light brown she-cat with blood red and gold streaks through her fur and big dark brown eyes; she hates lying and has a severe crush on Ghostpaw

_Dapplepaw_ - white she-cat with brown and black splotches and warm amber eyes

_Birdpaw -_ gray and black tabby she-cat with bright green eyes

_Tidepaw _- blue-silver tom with silver stripes and blue eyes

_Stonepaw_ - dark gray tom with white paws and deep green eyes; calm and caring

_Angelpaw -_ golden-dark ginger she-cat with long silky fur and amber eyes

_Ghostpaw_ - handsome creamy-brown tom with sky blue eyes

_Softpaw_ - white she-cat with big blue eyes; stuck up and rude

_Drizzlepaw _- beautiful white she-cat with blue-silver dapples through her fur and stormy gray eyes; very nice and shy

_Sleetpaw _- dark brown tabby tom with blue eyes; outgiong, talks NON-STOP, yet calm when healing someone

* * *

**So? What do you think? Anywaaays. If I missed you PLEASE let me know. I want to add everyone in. I don't like to disclude anyone.**

**Okaaay. With that said I would like to discuss mini-realtionships (shippies), with the creators of the cats. Mini-realationships would be like side relationships. Not MAIN ones (for example in the warrior books the MAIN relationship was... erm... Firestar and Sandstorm. Willowpelt just happened to have kits. It was never discussed) But I WILL discuss them... a bit. Here are some potential ones.**

**-- DappleXTide (I think it's so adorable!) - Moosey and.. Frostfire 15. What do you guys think? Can I?**

**-- SnowXRock (you said Snowclouds was good with kits, and I need some queens) - Arrow? They're both your charries xD**

**-- Anyone else that you guys think is cute! Please help! xD**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hi! I'm back to writing again :D Hehe. I'm glad to see so many familiar faces (thanks to all those loyal reviewers!). And I guess I see some new ones too. Well, anyways. This chapter is _much_ longer than 1 page... Well, not _much_ but haha. It's close enough. I think. I worked pretty hard on this, since as you all must know by now, I don't update on weekends. Sorry to all! So, now, I'm going to do reviews. Yay!**

_Frostfire15-Boldheart's Loyalty - _**Yeah :) Risingstar sounds pretty cool. And no prob for using him. He's not in this chapter. But Tidepaw is! (well, sorta). And I hope you like this longer chappie!**

_Frostfoot - _**Actually, both Snowclouds and Dreamleaf were described as 'good with kits'. And I actually wanted to use Dreamleaf at first, but... yeah...**

_Cinder Dreams - _**I didn't create them. :) The only ones I created were lame like: Angelpaw, Scarletpaw, Ghostpaw, Stonepaw and Arcanefrost oO. What was I thinking with her name?**

_Sasharu - _**I'll try and fit Blizzardfoot in the story. :D And you're right... when am I going to get a Clan name? (shrugs) Maybe it'll be called NonameClan. (j/k) I'll think of one later.**

_The Aweseomeness of Moosey - _**No worries about the randomness :D I have it alot. (pokes deer) Specially when I asked my mom if I could have a deer as a pet when we were eating and talking about something totally not related to animals or woods. xD**

_Heather's Loyalty - _**Ooooh! Me likey Rosepaw! She'll totally be in here. And EEEEEKERS!! I totally forgot about Tinypaw! (sniffles) I'd better put him back in the story along with Rosepaw.**

_Arrow - _**Wow! Thanks :) I kinda like SnowXRock. It sounds so... cute! And can you create some kittens for them? Three is fine. I like the number 3 xD**

NOTE TO ALL

**I don't update on weekends. So sorry about that. And yeah, I made this a little longer than the last one. So please enjoy! (took me hours to write! Dx)**

**_--Katie_**

* * *

I felt a light prod in my side and groaned, turning over so that my back pointed the other way. I felt so tired lately, ever since the 'Ghostpaw Incident' as it's starting to be called by Dapplepaw. I'll just go with it.

"Wake up!" hissed a voice that I recognized immediately.

Dapplepaw. She's my best friend, right? So snapping at her will have no consequences. Ask her if you don't believe me!

"If you're blind, I'd understand, but can't you see I'm sleeping?" I groaned, lifting my head slightly and blinking open my eyes.

"Fine!" she snapped (my point exactly) at me. "But Mistrain and Shadowcrystal said we were training together, and if you're not ready, then you won't BE training."

That got me up immediately. Taking a quick glance around, I noticed most of the apprentices had already gone.

Except for Drizzlepaw. She's a really pretty white she-cat with silver-blue dapples, and her eyes are this stormy-gray.

"Why isn't Drizzlepaw training yet?" I whispered into Dapplepaw's ear.

"She's... erm... training with us?" Dapplepaw meowed. It wasn't a question, but a statement.

I shifted my gaze in her direction. She was really shy and I didn't really want to talk to her. I saw her slowly get up and make her way to the middle of the clearing where Quietstorm, Shadowcrystal, and Mistrain were waiting.

I was very surprised at how good friends they were. After all, they had totally different personalities.

Shadowcrystal was strict and snappy, but could be nice sometimes. Mistrain was always nice and caring, while Quietstorm was still young and acted like an apprentice sometimes.

I glanced, again, in the direction of our three mentors and realized that Quietstorm was missing. I blinked a couple of times to make sure I wasn't seeing things.

"BOO!" yowled a loud voice. It came from behind Dapplepaw and me.

"Ahhhhh!" Dapplepaw and I shrieked at the same time. I was totally taken by surprise and for a second there I thought I'd lost all of my fur. Shaking from my (still) fast beating heart, I whipped around to see a smiling Quietstorm. I could tell she was trying not to laugh.

"That wasn't funny you know!" meowed Dapplepaw with a slightly annoyed tone.

"Yes, but you two wouldn't hurry up, and Mistrain gave me permission to do that," Quietstorm meowed calmly, her amber eyes laughing.

I saw Dapplepaw shoot a hard stare in her mentor's direction. I glanced over towards the small silver senior warrior who was beckoning us over with her tail and warm golden eyes.

Dapplepaw pranced forward with another glare at her mentor, who was still smiling.

"Took you two long enough!" grunted a slender black she-cat with crystal-like eyes that turned rainbow colored in the sun. I'd always wondered why her name was Shadowcrystal, but I realized it was after her eyes.

"Sorry, Shadowcrystal," I apologized with big brown eyes.

I saw my mentor smile, "It's fine, Scarletpaw. Just be more responsible next time. Okay?"

I nodded my head and glanced over towards Drizzlepaw who was sitting calmly and patiently with her tail wrapped around her paws.

"Okay, let's go," Mistrain meowed; she flicked her tail in a beckoning motion again.

I followed slowly behind as I recognized the forest's layout. This was the place that Ghostpaw had told Angelpaw, "I love you."

I felt my throat tighten, and suddenly I had the great urge to cry. I could tell Dapplepaw recognized the scene too. She glanced my way a couple times, probably to check and see if I was okay.

"So what are we going to do?" Drizzlepaw asked; her stormy-gray eyes flickered back and forth.

"It was supposed to be a surprise, but I guess I can tell you guys. Yesterday, Meltfrost and Lightningstrike decided to make their apprentices start early. And Graywolf, well, you know how she's best friends with Lightningstrike and Meltfrost, right? She decided to tag along with them. Anyways, what I'm trying to say is that were doing battle practice today!" Quietstorm mumbled, on and on. For a second I thought she wouldn't shut up.

Shadowcrystal shot her a look. "When did we say you could tell, again?" she growled.

"You didn't but I though--" Quietstorm meowed.

"Quietstorm! We'll explain it to them later." scolded Mistrain. Shadowcrystal and Mistrain were both Senior Warriors, while Quietstorm on the other hand, just became a warrior.

"Okay," Quietstorm hung her head like a young apprentice being scolded by her mentor. It really looked like that for a second, and I tried very hard not to laugh.

As we approached the training hallow, I remembered what Quietstorm had said. Meltfrost, Graywolf... and... Who else?

"Who did she say we were meeting up with?" I asked Dapplepaw in a hushed tone.

"Meltfrost, Graywolf, and---" Dapplepaw started.

"Yeah, yeah. I got that!" I snapped, impatiently.

Dapplepaw huffed. "You didn't let me finish!" she hissed, "And Lightningstrike."

I gasped. Lightningstrike was Ghostpaw's mentor! I started slowing my pace down to an exceptionally slow pace.

The longer it took to get to the training hollow, the better. I mean, who wants to spend a whole day in the presence of their crush? I sure wouldn't!

Dapplepaw glanced over in my direction. I knew she could feel me tense. But instead of the sympathetic look she always gives me, she had a dreamy look on her face.

"What are you so happy about?" I hissed, I could feel myself getting angry. Was she happy that I was about to be tortured?

Dapplepaw immediately snapped out of her trance. "Nothing," she mumbled, her voice quieter than usual, "I just realized that Meltfrost was mentioned, that's all."

"What does Meltfrost's name have anything to do with you being happy?" I snapped. Was she lying?

"Nothing," she meowed. Her voice was leveled and calmer than before.

"Fine," I huffed, sighing in defeat.

When we got to the training hallow, I could see six cats waiting. One of them Ghostpaw.

"Hey, Scarletpaw and Dapplepaw!" hissed a cheery voice, "It's been really boring around all these toms! I'm so glad you finally arrived! You to, Drizzlepaw."

I noticed the grey-black tabby with bright green eyes immediately. She was one of Dapplepaw's friends and mine.

"Hey, Birdpaw!" I purred, giving her a friendly lick. I turned around expecting to see Dapplepaw do the same, but instead I found her on the other side of the hollow, running to greet Tidepaw.

"Ugh, Ghostpaw's been talking non-stop about Angelpaw. It's really annoying," sighed Birdpaw.

"He has?" I asked, my voice suddenly quiet. "Why?"

"Apparently there in 'love'. It's kinda disgusting. I had no idea your sister was all cuddly with him." Birdpaw meowed licking her paw and drawing it over her ears.

"Me neither," I mumbled in a low voice.

"Okay!" called Shadowcrystal, "Please come here. We're paring you up for battle practice!"

I looked at all the mentors: Shadowcrystal, Mistrain, Lightningstrike, Quietstorm, Meltfrost, and Graywolf. Most were sitting quietly except for Graywolf, who was telling a joke to Lightningstrike and Meltfrost.

"I think my apprentice should be paired up with Drizzlepaw." Meltfrost spoke up.

I glanced over in Dapplepaw's direction and saw her face fall. I guess she had wanted to be paired up with Tidepaw.

"I agree," Quietstorm smiled.

As Shadowcrystal started speaking, I flattened my ears praying to StarClan. I did NOT want to be paired with Ghostpaw. And if I was, I knew I would just die. A whole day leaping on top my crush, trying to rip his fur off?!?! I could NOT do it.

"I think Scarletpaw should be with Dapplepaw." Shadowcrystal meowed.

Mistrain shot her a glance, "I don't think that would work... they're best friends! We should pair her up with someone else. Birdpaw or Ghostpaw... Hmmm... How about---"

* * *

**Sorry it ended like that! I'll continue with this scene on Monday, since I don't update on weekends. So, yeah. Let your imagination run wild 'til then! (and yes, Scarletpaw will most likely be paired up with... Wait! I can't tell you)**

**So, see you guys on Monday! Have a great weekend!**

**Kisses,**

_Katie_


	7. Chapter 6

**Heeeeyyyy! I'm back to writing again. Major soz for this short chappie. I'm in the middle of a major writer's block. So this chappie will for sure suck. Dx Sorry again! I guess now I can respond to all reviews. (Reviews make me feel all warm inside, so I lovelovelove my reviewers) I dedicate all my chapters to those loyal reviewers, and their great support. THANK YOU!**

_Frostfoot - _**Thanks! And I really _wouldn't_ want to be paired with my crush. So yeah... Dx I was paired with him for exercises like throwdowns and situps, and I swear my face was the color of a cherry. I told my friend it was cuz I was over heating from the exercises xD hehe.**

_Stormshadow016 - _**Yeah, I did mention it was very personified right? I think I did anyways. Well, I wanted to tell you THANK YOU for all your reviews. I think you've reviewed for every chapter, and I really like that. Thanks a bunch! (huggles) BTW this is a short chappie. SORRY!**

_GoldenFox13 - _**I feel like crying for her too. And myself once in a while. The events that happened yesterday pushed my to write during my writer's block. Dx So, thank my crush for this chappie. Not me.**

_Arrow - _**It is! And yeah, I think I like them. Mudkit, Floodkit, and Budkit. Hehe, that's cute. But yeah, Frostkit is a nice name. (It would've been funneh to have Budkit instead.) I wanted to tell you THANK YOU also. Cuz your one of my reviewers every chappie. Hehe, LUV YA. (huggles)**

_Freeheart - _**Thanks!**

_Mapleleaf - _**Ahhh! You'll hate this chappie then. Sorry! (bows head in shame)**

_Niah-Miyoki - _**Course I'll accept cats! (give you a bear hug) Your SOOOO nice! And I've been like... obsessing over your story. It's SOOOO good. Please update soon? (puppydog eyes)**

_Iceclaw112 - _**I gues...**

NOTE TO ALL

**I'm having a major writers block, so the only reason this chapter is up is thanks to my crush... AND yesterday's events... Dx I felt like crying for myself during this chappie. It's WAY rushed, and probably has the quality of a candy wrapper. It's not AT ALL well written, and it's VERY short. Thank that to the writer's block. (curses)**

_**--Katie**_

* * *

"Birdpaw?"

I sighed with relief as Birdpaw's name was mentioned. I saw Birdpaw turn and grin at me. My sigh of relief wasn't long-lasted as I watched my mentor shake her head.

"She's good friends with Birdpaw, too. I think she'd do a lot better with Ghostpaw," Shadowcrystal meowed, flicking her tail.

"I think so, too. It'll be good for Ghostpaw to practice with Scarletpaw," Lightningstrike murmured.

Shadowcrystal nodded her head and my heart stopped. I was paired with Ghostpaw! I glanced towards him, but he didn't even look my way. He had a dreamy look on his face, almost like he was thinking of Angelpaw.

"Hey," I meowed, walking towards him.

He nodded his head and I admired how handsome he was. I sighed wishfully knowing that he would never like me the way I liked him. He turned his sky blue eyes towards me and I froze in place, my heart beating a million miles a second (A/N: Again, I understand they don't know what a million, miles, or a second is).

"Apprentices please begin! You're goal is to beat the other apprentice using all your skills you know. Then we will rotate apprentices, and you'll have a go with someone else." Lightningstrike yowled.

I turned towards Ghostpaw who was shaking his fur and ready to leap on me. As he leapt, I crouched and at the last minute stepped to the side, dodging the blow. I hissed and tripped him with a forepaw, as he tried to recover, I leapt at him pinning him down.

He went limp under me, a sign of defeat. I smiled to myself. Maybe, just maybe, I impressed him. But when he didn't say anything, I sighed in defeat. Even if I had really won.

I looked up at him, but he had already looked away. I didn't understand why in StarClan he never talked to me!

He never even acknowledged my existence! We had just fought and he acted like I wasn't alive. It really hurt me as I tried to choke down tears.

The day went on, and the only person who had beaten Ghostpaw (besides me) was Birdpaw. And do you know what he said to her? "Wow! You're really good! You beat me!" Birdpaw smiled with pride as I felt like raking my claws down his face and hissing, "I beat you, too! And do you know what you said to me? Nothing!"

Instead, I looked down at my paws and sighed for the billionth time that day. A huge, heavy sigh. I licked my paw and drew it over my ear, trying to clean myself.

"Hey, good fight with Ghostpaw!" Dapplepaw purred, flickering her ears.

"Thanks, but apparently he didn't notice. He notices everyone but me!" I wailed, sadly.

Dapplepaw gave me a sympathetic glance. "Sorry." she mumbled.

"It's just the way I thought my life would be," I sighed, heavily. How many sighs was that now? 10000?

"But on the bright side, Tidepaw asked my to go hunting with him!" Dapplepaw squealed. But she stopped once she saw the hurt expression cross my face. Everyone's life was great but mine!

"Have fun!" I meowed, quietly. I tried to sound excited for her, but I just couldn't bring myself into happy mode. I was to far down in depression to go that high.

Sulking away, I trudged back to camp with nothing but a sense of defeat.

* * *

**Told ya it was short. And major soz for everything! I really did take forever to update such a short chappie. SO SORRY! SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Gahhh! I feel better now xD But anyways. Again, SORRY! (sighs) I feel WAY better now. (gigglesnort) 'Kay, well I really hope I can update soon without a writer's block. And I really hope you all make my day (reviews make me happy :) But if you don't wanna, I'm not begging)**


	8. Chapter 7

**Gaaah! I still have writer's block. But I wanted to update for everyone, so yeah. Here I am Dx. Anyways, I'll tell you my inspiration for _yesteryday's _chapter. Well, my crush was paried up with me, right? And yeah, he only talked to me when he HAD to and when we raced, me and this other girl were the only ones who beat him (I was the fastest xD Go me!) But he was all, "Wow! You beat me!" to this other girl and he completely ignored me. I felt like strangling him. And, yeah. Then he never talks to me or says my name, execpt when he was narrarating for this cricket at swim practice once. He was like, "And the cricket is heading towards blah's lane, now Katie's. Wait, no Katie is picking it up and taking it out of the pool."**

**So yeah. My life officially blows. XD but I'm not depressed or anything. Just sayin'. Hahaha! Anywaayyys. Review answering time! I was sooooo happy to see I got so many reviews! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU TO ALL!!! LUV YA ALL!! Btw, my YIM (yahoo instant messanger) account thingy it kittysparkles112 if anyone wants to IM me. I'm practically always on. And yeah xD. Wait... that is IF you live in the US... Dx**

_rainstorm007 - _**Nooooo :) . I dunno why Ghostpaw doesn't talk to Scarletpaw. Ask my crush why he doesn't talk to me Dx But yeah, I love the DapplexTide pairing. I'll have to discuss them soon.**

_Stormfur's Sweetie - _**Hehe. Thanks for your review! And yeah, I feel for Scarletpaw.**

_CinderDreams - _**Yeah, it is ebil xx**

_Niah-Miyoki - _**Thankies! (huggles) I might tell ya! Got a YIM account? oh, wait... you do live in the US right? Gahh! Doesn't matter :) But yeah.**

_Ruastfru-of-MorningClan - _**Thanks! And that's okay if you haven't been reviewing. I just like 'em cuz they make me happy. But that's fine if you couldn't. I totally understand :)**

_Crazed Authoress - _**Yeah, DappleXTide is like, uber pwnsome!! xD lolz. And I have no idea why Ghostpaw won't talk to Scarletpaw. He just... well... won't.**

_Cloudfire - _**It's Stonepaw. And that's a good idea... but he really likes Angelpaw (for now). But since I'm making this story like 30+ chappies, I have to do SOMETHING for the first 10. Then maybe 10-20 he'll start to drift away from Angelpaw and closer to Scarletpaw. Then from 20-30 maybe Scarletpaw (or whatever her warrior name is by then) will have to choose between Stonepaw and Ghostpaw. There isn't going to be a sequel so this is her story of her life.**

_Sasharu - _**Really? You liked it? (squeals) Thankies!**

_The Awesomeness of Moosey - _**I'm guessing you meant TideXDapple. But yeah, they're totally lufferly!**

_Frostfoot - _**Yeah, it was totally mean of him. And yeah, it's pretty much done to me as much as it's done to Scarletpaw Dx But yeah :) Hehe.**

_Heather's Loyalty - _**Not yet (evil laugh) xD**

_Shallowstar396 - _**Thanks! (hugs)**

_Mapleleaf - _**Yeah, I like to update so I don't lose fans. But I also want to update to I can make you all happy the way you make me happy.**

_Sleets - _**Heh. Thanks.**

J(ust) T(o) L(et) Y(ou) K(now)

**I might be starting another story. Haven't decided if I should yet. But I have already written the first chapter. But I don't wanna post it 'til I'm almost done with this story (this story will be a stand alone and will not have a sequel, but it will be 30+ chappies). But I might change my mind and post it soon. Dunno yet. If I do change my mind, keep your eyes open for 'Prowler of Death'. The story is a sweeter love story (well, in a way xD though the title doesn't suggest it) It revolves around a cat named Deathpaw, who the clan tried to kill when she was a kit. She lived, and you'll find out how in the story. Anyways, she falls for her best friend, but she struggles to fit in, and her best friend starts to like this other cat. And yeah, just keep watch. Though I might not post it 'til this story is almost done. So yeah. I just wanted to let you all know.**

**_--Katie_**

* * *

I hissed to my self as I watched Ghostpaw bound ahead and touch noses with Angelpaw. I was so mad that I didn't realize the clumps of dirt and grass I was digging up underneath my paws. 

"Hi, Scarletpaw," meowed a soft voice from behind me.

I whipped around to tell the cat to bug off, but when I turned around I saw it was Stonepaw. I sighed to myself. I'd already been rude to him, and I didn't really want to offend him again.

"Hey, Stonepaw," I meowed, casually. Even though inside I was screaming because I wanted to see what was happening between Ghostpaw and Angelpaw. The way Ghostpaw shook his fur and the way it handsomely outlined his sky blue eyes... I started melting just thinking about him. I was to busy thinking about him that I didn't bother paying attention to what Stonepaw was saying.

"So, what do you think?" he finished, awkwardly.

"Huh? What? Where?" I snapped my head up, shaking my thoughts free of Ghostpaw.

"Weren't you listening?" he asked, scuttling his paws in the dirt I had dug up. Apparently, he hadn't bothered questioning me about that. Thanks StarClan, too!

"Uh, yeah, sure, of course I was!" I mumbled mindlessly.

Stonepaw narrowed his deep green eyes and sighed. "I was wondering if you wanted to go hunting, you know, as friends and all. Because, you know, were friends. And yeah, were friends." he stammered quietly.

I was about to laugh at how stupid he sounded. Why did he have to emphasize we were friends so many times? I already knew that. Did he think we weren't and he wanted to be friends again?

"Sure, Stonepaw. And, yes, I got the part that we are friends. Did you think we weren't or something?" I laughed, flicking my ears.

"Yes. No. I don't know," he mumbled, not looking my in the eyes. What was wrong with him today?

"Later then!" I called to him, my tail waving in the air. I just wished it were Ghostpaw asking me to hunt with him. My tail dropped out of the air as I started thinking about the way he was treating Angelpaw. And how he liked her. Great StarClan, why couldn't he just notice me? I'm always here! I heaved a huge sigh and walked back to the apprentice's den.

I sat down lazily, and just as I was about to lick my paw, I realized there were still clumps of grass stuck between my paws. Groaning, I stood up and headed towards the stream to clean it out.

As I passed the beautiful, lush trees, I noticed to were tangled together. Fighting? Or in love? (A/N: Yes, I know trees can't fall in love. I just wanted to... emphasize, her thoughts.) I pondered on the thought and officially decided they were fighting. Why did I have to hurt myself more when Ghostpaw was doing it all?

I heard the stream's trickle as I advanced upon it. The current was flowing and fluttering about clear water. Looking closer, I noticed two fish swimming side by side, with one trailing behind the two. A look of sadness crossed the following fish's face and I sighed.

"Don't worry," I whispered to the fish, "I feel your pain."

"Who are you talking to?" asked a voice.

"Ahhhh!" I jumped, whipping my head around. It was my sister, Angelpaw. Her eyes were narrowed, yet her face showed happiness. What was up with that? "Uh, no one," I mumbled quickly.

"Yeah, sure, I heard you talking!" Angelpaw snorted. Then she demanded, "Who were you talking to?"

"If I don't want to tell you. I don't!" I snapped, flicking my tail in dismissal of the question.

"Fine! But just so you know, I'm becoming a warrior tomorrow. And so is Ghostpaw! So don't even think you're better than me." she sneered, her nose was turned into the air, leaving me gaping.

She was going to be a warrior? But we were sisters! And... And... What about Stonepaw? He's the oldest apprentice. I was shocked. Who said?

"See you," laughed Angelpaw, stalking away with her tail high in the air.

"Yeah," I shuddered. My life just got a whole lot worse.

* * *

**Okkay! I hope we can hit 100 reviews soon. Anyways, the 90th reviewers get's to choose Angelpaw's warrior name and the 100th reviewers get's to choose Ghostpaw's warrior name. Please don't make Ghostpaw's warrior name girly and yeah. If we never hit 100 or 90 I guess i'll be picking xD but yeah... Cuz they become warriors in the next chappie. So wahtevs. LUV YA ALL!!!!! AND SORRY FOR ANOTHER SHORT CHAPPIE!!! **

**Kisses, Katie.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 is FINALLY up! Thank gawd. I never thought I'd get it up with my writer's block and all. This chapter is really badly written, so if you feel like saying, 'It sucked'. Go ahead. I know it did. And yeah.**

**Oh, btw. Ghostpaw and Angelpaw are going to be warriors in either chapter 9 or 10++ depending on how I decide to write my story. So, yeah. Cuz they still have to do there last hunt, and that's something I DON'T wanna miss writing about. So, yeah.**

**THE 90TH REVIEWER WAS... (drumroll) ARROW!! So please give me your official name for Angelpaw's warrior name. Thank you :)**

**NOW REVIEW ANSWERING TIME! YAY!**

_Iceclaw112 - _**Hmmmm... I like some of those names... Especially Ghostshadow. :) Thanks for reviewing though!**

_Stormfur's Sweetie - _**I didn't think the chapter was good at all... Well, I'm really glad you did xD**

_Frostfire15-Boldheart's Loyalty - _**Yeah, I hate Angelpaw too. And I read your story and I think it's fantastic! Good JOB!**

_Ruastfru-of-MorningClan - _**Omigod! I'm so sorry (pats on back) That's why I haven't told anyone who I liked, cuz I know if I do, they might tell my crush and it would totally embarress me D: But yeah, I've been tempted to tell my best friend, but once I think about both results I feel that writing in my journal is a lot better than talking to someone else...**

_Cinder Dreams - _**I like Stonepaw :D Hehe.**

_Sasharu - _**I luvluvluv the fishy too xD I even gave them names! Goldy&Flame and the sad one was Rainbow!**

_Frostfoot - _**You don't care if there short? Wow, I totally luff you even more! (tacklehuggles) And yeah, Angelpaw is a rude, selfish cat. She deserves to DIE!**

_Niah-Miyoki - _**Thanks! And hmmmm... I tried adding you on YIM, but I dun think you replied yet... Well, anywaaays, maybe I spelt your name wrong. It's gerbilgirl07 right?**

_Shallowstar396 - _**It's all part of the plan :D lolz.**

_Crazed Authoress - _**Stonepaw? Annoying? Ahhhh! I'm such a horrible writer! That's not his personality D: (sobs) He's supposed to be gentle and kind, but he stutters around Scarletpaw. D: Eeeeek!**

_EyeOfTheTiger - _**Yeah, it is hard... Every time I try to write my fingers freeze and I'm like, "uuuuhhhh"**

_Cloudfire - _**What's fast? And yeah, I completely agree with you :) That's how I made them! Heh.**

_Arrow - _**Gratz Arrow! 90th reviewer!! Please gimme your official name for Angelpaw... And, tis okay for missing a chappie. I miss some for other a ton of times. And I so couldn't resist using Budkit. So it's officialy BUDKIT!! Yayers! Hopefully I can make her Budflower when she's older or something like that. She's in this chappie! GO BUDKIT! And yeah, there gonna be made apprentices when Angelpaw and Ghostpaw are made warriors.**

_Smart Aleck - _**Wow, no one ever guessed that but YEAH! It is a spoiler-ish thing.**

_Ruastfru-of-MorningClan - _**Hey again! And I luvluvluv some of those names... **

_Virginia Forever - _**Nice names!**

_Fox-Zodiac - _**Yepyepyep. Angelpaw is a MAJOR mary-sue. (I hope I didn't accidently make Scarletpaw one too! AHhhhh! D:) But yeah, I hate Angelpaw.**

NOTE TO ALL

**I think Angelpaw and Ghostpaw will be made warriors in Chapter 10 most likely. And along with them Mudkit, Floodkit, and Budkit (she's my fave! soooo cute.) are going to be apprentices! Yayers!**

**_--Katie_**

* * *

**SCARLETPAW'S POV**

I scratched my claws on a rock angrily to keep my fury from erupting. I was mad. Really, really, really mad. My brown eyes flashed as I flattened my black ears against my face. How could Risingstar make Angelpaw and Ghostpaw warrior before Stonepaw or even Tidepaw?

I glanced back down to the stream that I had been washing my paws in and saw my reflection. I blinked a couple of times. Why did it look like Ghostpaw was next to me? I swiveled my head around to see if he was there.

"Weird..." I muttered under my breath.

"What's so weird?" squeaked a little voice. Startled out of my skin (as usual), I hissed to myself and turned to see a little kitten staring up at me with big eyes.

"Hi, Budkit," I sighed, looking down on Snowclouds' and Rockpelt's little white kitten. Budkit was always getting into trouble over everything. She was the complete opposite of her sister Floodkit and her brother Mudkit.

"Guess what?" she squealed, her blue eyes flashing excitedly. "I'm going to be an apprentice today!"

"That's great," I fake purred, but on the inside I was thinking, 'And my sister gets to be a warrior.'

I suddenly heard thundering paws and panting coming from behind us. I turned around to find my brother, Tinypaw, running up to us with tiny (hence his name) paws.

"Hey," he panted as he got to us. He sat there for a second, winded, before he tried to explain. "Did she bug you, Scarletpaw? Because sorry. Snowclouds told me to watch her kits while she was busy. But Budkit managed to sneak away."

I grinned and meowed, "She always seems to do that."

"Yeah," he smiled back, his big eyes shining. He reached down and picked Budkit up by the scruff and mumbled, "Well, at least you stopped her. I would've gotten in big trouble if you hadn't seen her."

"No worries," I called after him. I liked my brother, Tinypaw. He was a lot cooler than Angelpaw. Speaking of Angelpaw...

"Great StarClan," I cursed to my self, my claws flashing out grabbing the closest thing to me. Which, at the time, happened to be a mouse. What a coincident. I glanced at my paws; the mouse hooked on, and flicked it in disgust. Why does Angelpaw always get everything she wants? I was so mad! I knew the first thing I'd do when I got back to camp. Someone was about to hear a piece of my mind...

-------------------

**DAPPLEPAW'S POV**

I sighed and watched Tidepaw stretch his strong muscles, his pelt rippling and flowing about. His blue eyes lit up with excitement and joy. But for what? I sure wish I knew.

"Hi, Tidepaw," I meowed, quietly, flattening my ears against my white, brown, and black face.

Tidepaw glanced over his shoulder to see who was talking. "Oh, hey Dapplepaw!" he exclaimed grinning, his eyes alight with laughter.

"What's so funny," I asked crossly. Was he making fun of me?

This made Tidepaw laugh even harder. Maybe it WAS me! "It's not you," he meowed, his voice shaking from laughing. I sighed with relief, but I still wasn't satisfied.

"Please tell me!" I begged, widening my amber eyes.

Tidepaw sighed and glanced at me. "You and Scarletpaw hate Angelpaw, right?" he meowed slowly. I nodded my head. "Well, I decided to play a joke on her!" said Tidepaw, a big grin plastered on his face.

"You did?" I exclaimed, bouncing on my paws. Tidepaw was so nice, too!

"Yep!" he said, "I wanted to make you and her happy! Scarletpaw's your best friend and she seems sad lately. So I thought I could make both of you happy."

"Wow," I meowed breathlessly. "That's so nice!" I purred. I shot him a curious glance. "So what did you do?"

Tidepaw's already handsome grin got even larger and handsomer. "You'll see," he whispered in my ear. I could feel my self heat up, and the ear he whispered in tingled with joy.

"EWWWWWWWWW!" yowled a voice, "GET IT AWAY, GET IT AWAY! I ALMOST ATE THAT! I COULD HAVE DIED! WHO DID THIS? I DEMAND TO KNOW!!"

I glanced curiously at Tidepaw who was doubled over in laughter. "She could've died from your prank?" I asked, slowly.

Tidepaw shrugged, "So, I exchanged her mouse for one that was full of maggots. It's not like it REALLY could've killed her. I hate her as much as you and Scarletpaw do, no harm done."

"HELP THERE'S ONE ON ME!!!" shrieked Angelpaw, her fur was bristling and there were white maggots embedded in some parts of her fur.

"Please calm down, Angelpaw," hissed Ghostpaw, flicking some off with his paw.

"What's going on?" asked a quiet voice from my left. Sniffing the air, I immediately recognized Scarletpaw's scent.

"Just a little joke," Tidepaw grinned. Scarletpaw, whose face was sad, glanced over to Angelpaw who was shrieking and jumping like a... like a... like something.

Scarletpaw's face broke into a tiny grin. I sighed, why wouldn't she just smile?

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked. I touched my tail lightly to her shoulder.

"Angelpaw and Ghostpaw are going to be warriors... they're about to start there last hunt..." Scarletpaw mumbled with eyes downcast.

Tidepaw's eyes suddenly lit up. I almost laughed to myself as I meowed, "What's your idea, this time?"

"Angelpaw's last hunt is in for a surprise," he meowed, his blue eyes shimmering with excitement. I looked at him for a second and then suddenly understood.

"Oh, yeah," I meowed. I glanced over to Scarletpaw who suddenly had a little smirk on her face. Just like she had said earlier. They were about to get a piece of her mind.

* * *

**Gaaah! I know this chappie sucked. Please FORGIVE ME!!! 'Kay. JTLYK I don't update on weekends. But most of you already know that... so...**

**HAVE A GREAT WEEKEND!!!**

**Kisses,**

_Katie_


	10. Chapter 9

**Yes, I know this is a short chapter. Yes, my computer is still broken. Yes, I'm SOOOOO sorry. Yes, I'm not going to reply to reviews (since I have so many!) BUT THANK YOU SOOOOOO MUCH TO EVERYONE WHO HAS BEEN REVIEWING MY STORY AND THANK YOU FOR BEING SO LOYAL!!!**

**I'm now going to give out a hershey kiss to everyone who reviews and as a thank you gift for being so nice, especially since I've been so mean.**

**(Hands out Hershey Kiss)**

**THANK YOU! TO EVERYONE!**

**And thank you for being such... nice... people! I LOVE YOU ALL!! (Not in that gross way xD but you know what I mean)**

**_--Katie_**

* * *

I lifted my head slightly and peered through the bushes. I could see Angelpaw standing next to Ghostpaw, both of them with this odd look of happiness in their eyes. Of course I would be happy too if I was going to be made a warrior.

Sighing softly, I controlled my anger of wanting to rake that smug and happy look of my sister's face and focused on the plan. It was simple! Sort of...

Unsheathing my claws, I hooked a small branch onto my paw. My dark brown eyes flickered waiting for the word of command. Not from Tidepaw or anybody! But from Angelpaw's (or even Ghostpaw's) mentor.

"Okay," Angelpaw's mentor ordered, "Show my your skills for you last hunt!"

THAT was my word of command. Slinking forward slightly, I pushed the stick forward so that it was positioned around the area where she would be stepping. I glanced over to where Tidepaw and Dapplepaw were crouching in a bush across from me, and nodded. It was there turn now.

Dapplepaw shrunk out of sight, probably going to fetch our ultimate weapon. The Fox.

I shuffled my paws nervously as I thought of a big fox tearing through the clearing, possibly killing everyone in sight. It was a good sounding plan at the time. A fox tearing through, scaring everyone, and hopefully eating one lucky cat (Angelpaw!) and leaving the rest(mainly Ghostpaw) out of a fine ceremony. Or would-have-been ceremony. Or something. But now that I thought about, I wasn't so sure. Scittering back around to try and talk Tidepaw out of his so-called "brilliant" idea, I heard the sound I was looking for.

Crack!

But it wasn't in exactly the right direction. FOX-DUNG! I spat to myself, lifting a black paw off of the broken stick I was now stepping on.

Angelpaw and Ghostpaw both stood up from their hunting crouch and looked around. I could feel my face heat up as I shrunk down low wishing I could disappear. But I had stepped out of the shelter of the bush and was in total and complete sight.

"Scarletpaw?" hissed Angelpaw in a snarling tone. Then she had to ask the questiong I was hoping she wouldn't, "What are you doing here?"

"Uh..." I stuttered, trying my hardest to think up a split-second lie. But nothing was coming to mind and I felt like a complete stalker.

"She was hunting with me! And Dapplepaw! Though, I don't exactly know where Dapplepaw went..." Tidepaw meowed, crawling out of the bush. Leave it to him to think up a lie. It was practically what he was best at. After all, you can't play a prank without (somewhere along the line) lying.

"And WHY were you hunting here?" she hissed, her golden-dark ginger fur bristling as if she just caught us trying to ruin her warrior ceremony. Although, I'll never admit we actually were.

"I like this hunting spot!" he meowed, defiantly.

"So why were you hiding in the bush!" Angelpaw asked, her amber eyes turned on Ghostpaw pleadingly, and he just HAD to go along with her. After all, she is my beautiful sister!

At this point I could feel fury building up inside. So there! I was going to let it out.

"I was in the bush waiting for you and your little FRIEND, though I seriously doubt he's just that, to finish up hunting so I could hunt here! But I guess that that's never going to happen since you're to SELFISH to realize (A/N: I blanked on how to spell that... And S or a Z?) that anyone else actually exists besides GHOSTPAW!" I hissed. Yeah, so I was never a good liar. But it's amazing what anger does to people (or cats...)!

"Why are you mocking Ghostpaw?" sneer-hissed Angelpaw, "Is it to cover up the fact that you like him? Or is it just because you hate me because he actually likes me?"

I could feel my self turn red. Maybe I literally was. I really hoped I wasn't. "I DO NOT LIKE HIM!" I hissed in my most convincing voice. I wasn't fooling anyone if that was the case. "But, yeah, you're right! I do hate you! And it was nothing to do with HIM!" I meowed HIM like it was some sort of virus. I seriously hoped it didn't hurt his feelings. Though at this point, I was less concerned with that.

Especially when Dapplepaw burst into the clearing yelling one word. One word that made my hair stand up on ends. The thing I totally had forgotten in my pure rage.

"FOX!"

* * *

**And to everyone, thank you for reviewing! And thanks for everything. And I'm very SORRY about everything. Since I probably won't update in another while. So, I hope that this short chapter last's a long time! THANK YOU AGAIN!**

**_KATIE._**


End file.
